


You Know What This Does To Me...

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Cumshot, Explicit Language, Foot Fetish, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo finds himself with Die’s feet in his lap while they watch some porn. He does what any man would do, and takes advantage of the closeness of his lover’s position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What This Does To Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Prompt: Kink Meme Prompt: 42. Foot Fetish  
> Written For: for jrocknc17’s kink meme, and NaNoWriMo.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "FROZEN PAST -raze-” by another cell

Die shifted a little on the couch, trying desperately to get himself comfortable. Something about the position wasn’t allowing it and he found himself growing more and more annoyed as the moments slipped past. With a loud huff, he finally flopped over toward the side, bringing his legs up and pushing them into Kyo’s lap.

Kyo glanced over at Die, his eyebrow raised at the other’s complete and total ability to just forget other people were involved in the whole thing. He chuckled a little and just allowed it to happen, settling back and waiting on Die to get comfortable. Once he had, he placed his hand lightly on Die’s ankle, just resting it there as he looked back up the television and the show they were currently watching.

A few hours slipped by, Die shifting every once in a while, and Kyo grunting when he moved in a manner that wasn’t so nice to any part of him under Die’s feet. The show changed twice and as it slipped into the morning hours, they found themselves watching a channel that had turned into softcore porn. Much to both of their surprises, it ended up being two men and a girl, the men mostly ignoring the woman in favor of touching and kissing one another.

Kyo eventually found himself becoming aroused by the idea of the whole thing, and as he sat there, his cock slowly began to grow harder. He glanced over at Die, watching as the guitarist readjusted himself, the tent of his arousal quite obvious in his pants. He smirked a little and slid his eyes down the other’s legs, an idea formulating in his head. He shifted Die’s feet a little and during a particularly loud part, he slid his zipper down, revealing his hardened length to the air.

With a final glance at Die, Kyo made his move, pulling off Die’s socks and tossing them aside, and then moving his feet so one was on each side of his cock. He bucked his hips up a little and glanced back up at Die’s face, watching as the guitarist realized exactly what was going on and looked at least properly shocked.

Kyo chuckled and flicked his eyes back to the screen, waiting to see what Die would do with the new position he’d put him in. It took a few minutes, but eventually Die’s toes curled, lightly pressing against Kyo’s shaft as he started to move his foot up and down. It wasn’t long before he was using both feet, shifting them to go in opposing directions for each stroke.

A few more minutes passed them by and at long last, Die opened his own pants, impatient with how slowly things were progressing and needing more than his zipper pushing against his cock in an almost painful sort of manner. He freed himself of the material, going about stroking his cock in a rather vigorous fashion, a complete contrast to how he was moving his feet over Kyo’s length.

Kyo groaned, bucking his hips up toward Die’s touch, reaching to help him keep his feet pressed against his shaft more fully. “Ah… god… baby,” he hissed out, his eyes no longer focused on the screen, but instead on Die’s dick as he stroked himself.

Die grunted softly, his eyes flicking up to his lover’s face, watching how he was making him feel. A few more strokes and Kyo tensed under him, letting out a sharp cry, and then warmth began to pulse out over his toes. He watched as he other came, making him realize just how horny he was right then as well.

With a grunt, he shifted so he was fully on his back, working himself faster, focusing completely on his own pleasure. It wasn’t but a few seconds before he found his own end, back arching as he fell over the edge, hot spurts of his cum landing on his belly and his hand, some of it sliding down over his fingers and back onto his shaft as he stroked it all out.

Collapsing back on the couch, he peered up at Kyo, a smirk on his lips. “You’re the devil, you know that?”

Kyo chuckled, wiping up his own mess from Die’s feet and his own dick. “No more than you are for moving us to that channel to start with.”

“But it was only softcore!” Die protested, his eyes glittering faintly at the general idea of it all. Manipulating how Kyo felt about certain things was always way too easy.

“Only… you know how I react with you in a room, baby.”

Die sat up, reaching for the tissues himself and then deciding against it. He let his jeans slide down his legs, stepping out of them and taking his shirt off as well. He trailed down the hallway toward the bathroom, hips swaying invitingly. “And you know how I react to you, me, and the shower.” He crooked one finger at Kyo and then smirked as he disappeared into the bathroom.


End file.
